Antes del alba
by Tejedora
Summary: Cuando las desciciones pesan, el alma calla y la oportunidad se pierde. ParaelEventoIntercambioNavideñodelaPágina Attack on fanfics./ParaIzumiAckerman/LeveErenxLevi/Canonverse/SpoilersdelManga


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Hago esto sin fines lucro, únicamente de fans para fans.

 **Nota:** Es mi primer fanfic publicado, una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción. Para Izumi Ackerman, ojala te agrade aunque sea un poco.

 _Imagina lo hermoso que sería arriesgarse y que todo salga bien._

 _Mario Benedetti_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- Es una locura_

 _-Lo sé, pero ahora usted es el único que puede ayudarme._

 _En aquellos largos cuatro años muchas cosas han cambiado. Ya no son simplemente capitán y subordinado. Han caminado juntos dentro y fuera de los campos de la muerte, la relación que comparten no sólo entre ellos sino con los otros veteranos de la legión es una forjada en sangre y dolor mutuo._

 _Por eso mismo al hombre Ackerman le extraña la temeraria propuesta del chico titán -que ahora es un hombre- sabe que verdad encierran las palabras de Yaeger.Hoy como tantas noches, después de enterarse de la verdad del mundo, el Consejo de guerra de la recién nación nombrada Paraíso se ha reunido en busca de soluciones a la inminente guerra contra el país continental. Todos tienen su opinión que dar, "que sellen las murallas", "que despierten el poder primigenio", sin embargo una idea diferente ha surgido hoy. Taciturno y serio como se le ha notado en los últimos meses, Eren Yeager se puso de pie y dijo:_

 _\- La solución es clara, hagamos lo mismo que nos hicieron ellos, hay que infiltrarnos en sus filas y destruirlos desde dentro._

 _Levi estuvo de acuerdo pero no lo expresó en voz alta, a los demás jefes de guerra no le gusto la idea, no podían perder la principal defensa de la isla, ¿qué pasaría si Marley decidía atacar mientras Eren se marchaba? Ni hablar. Sin embargo Eren no desistió y tomó medidas desesperadas; huiria de Paraíso, y para ello necesitaba de Levi, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el capitán seguía siendo guardián de Eren. No le quedó alternativa más que aceptar, con una sola condición; iría con el, si no lo ayudaba, el de ojos verdes encontraría otra forma de escapar , y además Levi tenía una deuda que saldar con cierto titán en forma de simio._

 _Así se pactó el trato, tan sólo quedaba esperar el momento indicado…_

-o-

Aquella noche era de luna llena, la favorita de Levi, aquel gran ojo en el cielo parecía mirarlo con más intensidad mientras se reflejaba en las oscuras aguas del océano. Era raro, aún no se acostumbraba a aquella enorme extensión de agua salada que no tenía fin y que jamás estaba en paz, de alguna forma u otra siempre estaba en movimiento.

Las ya conocidas noches de insomnio del capitán empeoraban con el ruido de las olas, que se oían incluso a través de las paredes de la nueva fortaleza de la legión junto al mar. Además la arena era realmente molesta, sin importar cuantos baños tomara seguía ahí, pegajosa y en lugares donde no se imagino que podría llegar. Así había empezado una serie de luchas sin fin contra la arena y los inapropiados lugares donde se le ocurría colarse, sin embargo aquella noche decidió dejar su guerra con ella y se sentó, sintiendola entre sus dedos, más fría y agradable de lo que tenía derecho a estar.

-¿Listo para mañana capitán?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ah claro, otro motivo de su insomnio, mañana dejaría su tierra para ir detrás de un chico a la nación enemiga e intentar hacer algo para detenerla antes de que los hiciera pedazos. Si claro, estaba listo como el infierno.

-Claro Yaeger. Listo para destruir al enemigo.

El joven sólo sonrió yo tomo asiento junto a al mayor. Levi ignoró el pequeño cosquilleo que se desarrolló en su estómago y subió hasta su garganta, no le tomo importancia como había hecho en los últimos tres años.

Por una rato ninguno dijo nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de algunos momentos de paz antes de la tormenta, posiblemente no volverían a estar así nunca.

-Capitán usted… ¿se ha enamorado alguna vez?- vaya que la pregunta era rara.

\- No, creo que no ¿y tu?

-Si - se apresuró a contestar el otro.

-Bueno y ¿quién es la afortunada?- ahora no había cosquilleo, sólo un tirón.

-No es un ella, es un el…-murmuro Eren, agachando la mirada.

-Oh mierda Eren si me dices que soy yo…

\- Es usted - dijo mirándolo fijamente

-...joder…- Levi lo dijo en un intento de bromear sin embargo la mirada del chico le confirmó la verdad. No supo que decir, todo esto era ridículo.

\- No tiene que aceptar mis sentimientos, tan sólo escuche. Yo desde siempre he sentido una enorme admiración por usted y después de todos estos años a su lado he llegado a quererlo de una manera que jamás he querido a nadie, no se parece al amor que sentía por mi madre Ni al que siento por mis amigos...esto es diferente. Usted es diferente. Sólo permítame expresar lo que siento y después será libre de patearme si quiere, no quería quedarme con esto y después arrepentirme…

-Hablas como si fuéramos a morir.

\- Es muy probable que lo hagamos, se supone que lo quiero y lo estoy llevando a una guerra sin cuartel. Debería protegerlo.- Eren soltó un sonido bajo parecido a un intento de risa.

\- No. Eso sería egoísta. Esta bien.

-Entonces...no…¿le molestan mis sentimientos?

Levi no dijo nada, otro cosquilleo lo atacó, está vez llegando hasta su cabeza. Eren hizo ademán de levantarse, Levi lo detuvo y lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca.

\- No me molestan tus sentimientos, tampoco puedo corresponderlos -por algún motivo otro tirón de dolor se dio en su pecho al decir eso- pero si no te molesta puedes hacerme compañía, no me siento muy bien si me quedo solo...por favor.

Eren no pudo resistirse a la petición, simplemente se quedó al lado, ninguno volvió a hablar. Al cabo de un par de horas Eren dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo de Levi, era una imagen conmovedora aunque para los que los conocieran sería raro y muy cuestionado.

Levi se atrevió incluso a acariciar el rostro de su compañero, nunca lo había hecho, era agradable, ojalá lo hubiera descubierto antes. El alba estaba próximo, la burbuja estaba por estallar. Pronto saldría del lapso de tranquilidad que le había brindado la presencia del castaño. Tendría que despertarlo. Se pregunto si hubiera sido correcto hablarle a Eren sobre los cosquilleos, quizá el supiera la razón.

El sol se asomó lentamente en el horizonte.

Era hora.


End file.
